One Does Not Simply
by Fvvn
Summary: Saat Yuu berhasil mendapatkan Chiaki. atau mungkin saja tidak... desperately in love with you. YuuChiaki.


_Orang yang kusukai—menyukai orang lain._

_Orang yang disukai oleh orang yang kusukai—menyukainya balik._

_Lalu—Kapan._

_Kapan orang yang kusukai menyukaiku balik? Kapan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**One Does Not Simply**

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (c) Shungiku Nakamura**

**T+**

**Warning : OOC, semi-yaoi alert, YuuChiaki.**

**oOo**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang, bagi seorang _mangaka_ maupun asistennya dalam menempuh _deadline_ yang sebentar lagi datang. Sudah seminggu runtut frekuensi waktu tidur Chiaki lebih sedikit daripada waktu kerjanya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bahkan tidak sempat—sekedar untuk menyeret kakinya agar naik ke atas ranjang. Chiaki lebih sering tergeletak di sofa atau bahkan yang lebih parah, bermalam di atas lantai kayu seperti mayat dengan pose tengkurap.

Chiaki punya pacar. Dan Yuu tahu. Seberapa pun ia menyangkal dan menghindari kenyataan bahwa Chiaki sangat mencintai pacarnya.

Tapi Yuu tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak lagi menoleh pada Chiaki sama saja seperti memaksa seorang _gamer_ untuk berhenti bermain selamanya. Mustahil. Ia tidak bisa berpaling kepada orang lain hanya karena Chiaki tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Yuu tahu rasanya sakit di hati itu seperti apa. ia tahu persis. Chiaki yang berhati-hati, telah meletakkan benteng raksasa untuk memutus koneksi perasaan Yuu agar tidak melebihi batas dari yang seharusnya. Agar tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

Tapi sejujurnya, hati Yuu pecah berantakan karena ini.

Ah, bagi Yuu—tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dikungkung dalam _friendzone_ milik Chiaki.

Tapi—tunggu. Meski harus membubuhi garam diatas lukanya, Yuu tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia selain berada di samping Chiaki. Setiap saat tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Yuu telah berusaha sangat keras, lebih daripada siapapun di dunia ini untuk menggenggam hati Chiaki. Disaat pacar Chiaki—Tori, sedang sibuk dengan urusan edit mengedit _name_ dari setumpuk daftar calon komik yang siap terbit, disaat itulah Yuu datang ke rumah, sekedar mengecek kondisi Chiaki, atau memasakkan makan malam untuknya, atau melihat wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Chiaki, kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Chiaki?"

Rasi bintang tidak nampak di malam-menjelang-pagi kelabu yang berlatarkan hujan. Tentu saja Chiaki telah tewas di sofanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam pena dan kertas—karena sebelumnya ia sedang memikirkan desain karakter untuk komik terbarunya.

"Ya ampun. susah payah aku lari kesini di tengah jam satu pagi hanya karena ia menelepon dan meraung kelaparan."

Yuu tertawa geli.

kotak lauk yang telah Yuu siapkan dari rumahnya kini tergeletak dimeja.

Yuu sibuk mencari selimut tebal untuk membalut tubuh kurus Chiaki yang meringkuk di sofa panjang. Ada perasaan hampa saat selimut yang ia genggam telah berpindah tempat menghangatkan tubuh orang yang disukainya. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal.

Kesal atas fakta bahwa Chiaki tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Mm ... _onigiri_—"

"..."

"...Yuu—lama ... ngg."

"Eh?"

Manik mata marun Yuu membelalak. Hangat. Padahal ia hanya mendengar suara Chiaki yang menyebut namanya saat mengigau.

—tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasa senang karena hal sekecil ini?

"lapar... nggh. Yuu—"

Yuu merasa buta.

Tubuhnya bergerak refleks mendekati wajah Chiaki yang polos tidak tahu apa-apa. tidak tidak tidak. Sebenarnya Yuu paling benci kalau harus bertindak pengecut secara diam-diam seperti ini. Tapi igauan Chiaki yang menurutnya—seksi telah sukses menjebol pertahanannya dalam menekan singa libido yang bersemayam dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Hey, Chiaki—"

Hening di seberang sana.

"—Kucium, ya?"

Tanpa tendeng alih, ia membungkuk, merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat meraih bibir Chiaki dan melumatnya di tengah gemerisik hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"TELAAAATTTTT GYAAAAA!"

Lengkingan familiar yang disertai dengan debaman langkah rusuh telah membuat Yuu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaget, ia melihat Chiaki jumpalitan, sibuk mengumpulkan peralatan kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa... ngh. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

_**Krep.**_

Dan Yuu tambah kaget.

Saat Chiaki yang tiba-tiba saja menjambak kerah bajunya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini HAH? Kau lihat sekarang jam 3 sore aaaaaah waktu kerjaku terpotong banyak! Karakter! _Name_! Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan Yuu!"

Yuu hanya beranjak sambil menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia juga ketiduran tepat disamping sofa yang Chiaki tiduri. Sesaat, ia mengingat figur anjing yang tabah menunggui majikannya kembali.

"..."

Ah, Yuu kehilangan fokusnya sesaat.

"Bisakah kau sedikit rileks? Kalau panik seperti itu, semuanya tidak akan selesai, Chiaki."

"Gampang sekali kau bicara!"

Che. Urat-urat tegang menyembul di kepala Yuu.

"_Ano na_—Chiaki. Kalau kau tidak segera mendinginkan kepalamu, aku akan menciummu lho."

Hening di seberang.

Seperti yang telah Yuu duga. Chiaki pasti akan menatapnya dengan wajah bengong, seperti habis melihat setan. Kemudian, ia akan—

"Mencium—ku?"

"—maksudmu seperti ini?"

Akan—

Menarik kerah baju Yuu dan menekan bibirnya secara paksa terhadap bibir Yuu. Dan Chiaki akan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di pagi hari yang terasa hangat laksana _french kiss_ dari kekasih.

Tunggu—Yuu merasa aneh.

"—Puah! K-kau kenapa... Chiaki?"

Refleks ia mendorong tubuh Chiaki untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rona merah menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang kini terasa panas.

Chiaki menciumnya.

Sekali lagi—

Chiaki menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sering melakukannya? Kenapa reaksimu aneh begitu. Huh."

Chiaki melipat tangannya di dada, memberi tatapan intens kepada Yuu.

"...Benarkah?"

Gantian, Yuu yang melongo sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba Chiaki tidak memperlakukannya seperti yang biasa. Mana _friendzone_ milik Chiaki yang ditujukan kepadanya? Mana?

"Eh, salah. maksudku, bisakah kau katakan itu sekali lagi?"

Yuu masih tidak menyangka. Ini diluar prediksinya.

"Kepalamu terbentur ya? Apa kau mendadak amnesia setelah melakukan itu denganku kemarin malam?"

Chiaki membuat sebuah tanda dengan jemarinya. Dan gesturnya mendadak kaku. Tidak. ia pasti bercanda. Yuu memang sempat berpikir demikian tapi ia tahu Chiaki bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang bercanda seperti ini. Terlebih, topiknya—

"Itu maksudmu... 'itu'? S-SERIUS?"

"Astaga Yuu. Sepertinya kau memang amnesia. Coba kita tes. Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

Dengan polosnya Chiaki menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yuu mengusap dagu,

"Chiaki Yoshino?"

"Lalu?"

"Ng... seorang _mangaka_?"

Chiaki memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau memaksaku... untuk mengatakan bahwa kau—pacar Tori?"

"TORI?"

Lengkingan yang tinggi dari mulut Chiaki sungguh membuat Yuu terjungkal.

"—Kenapa kau bisa kepikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak sedang cemburu karena dua hari yang lalu Tori mampir kesini kan?"

Kepala Yuu terasa pening.

"Tunggu, Chiaki. Tunggu sebentar—"

"—!"

"—Kenapa kau menyangkal seperti itu? Kau memang nyatanya suka pada dia kan?"

"YANASE YUU!"

Chiaki lompat menyergap Yuu yang kini terbaring di bawahnya. Kepala Yuu terbentur lantai, tapi ia tidak merasa sakit samasekali. Dari sejak ia terbangun, baru kali ini ia menatap bola mata Chiaki dengan benar. Dan bola mata yang baginya indah seperti kristal itu, memiliki pantulan dirinya yang nampak bingung. Yuu terhenyak. Chiaki menatapnya seratus persen. Ekspresi yang keras muncul dari wajah Chiaki kemudian. Entah kenapa Yuu merasa—

"—orang yang kusukai namanya Yanase Yuu. Bodoh."

"—!"

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk putus—kan? _ne_, Yuu?"

Lalu mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yuu tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini tapi ia merasa sedang berbaring di surga.

"Memangnya ... kita—pacaran?"

Dan sebuah pelukan erat mendarat di tubuhnya. Orang yang melakukannya adalah Chiaki.

"Jangan mempertanyakan hal bodoh—"

Dan suara isakan.

Bukan milik Yuu, tetapi milik orang yang meniban tubuhnya dengan pelukan.

"—Maaf, Yuu. Maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengajak Tori makan di rumah lagi."

Itu artinya—ya.

Iya. Mereka berpacaran.

Tapi bagaimana bisa, hanya dalam semalam? Seingatnya, saat Chiaki menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang kerumah, Chiaki masih berpacaran dengan Tori. Hatori Yoshiyuki.

Jadi ... bagaimana bisa seorang Yanase Yuu,

Yang seharusnya tidak punya kesempatan—

—Berhasil, memenangkan seorang Chiaki?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Yuu kembali di meja kerjanya. Sibuk menggores tinta diatas kertas. Deretan meja asisten yang sama sepertinya—tertata seperti biasa. Wajah-wajah penuh kantung mata seperti biasa. Dan Hatori Yoshiyuki yang mampir untuk mengecek proses pembuatan komik terbaru Chiaki—seperti biasa.

Semuanya tampak pada posisinya, hanya saja—

Memang benar, ada yang aneh pada Chiaki.

"_Ne_, Hatori-_san_. Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita menggunakan plot percintaan teman sejak kecil saja?"

Hati Yuu tersentil.

Biasanya Chiaki akan menuliskan plot komik yang sesuai dengan pengalamannya selama bersama Hatori. Tapi kenapa—tiba-tiba saja Chiaki membawa kehidupan Yuu?

"Jadi mereka teman sejak kecil yang memiliki hobi yang sama. Lalu bekerja di tempat yang sama—"

Terlalu spesifik.

Yuu merasa jantungnya tidak terkontrol lagi. Ah—bisa-bisa ia melumat Chiaki sebagai hadiah selepas kerja nanti.

"Tidak bisa. Terlalu monoton dan picisan."

"Oh ayolah, Hatori-_san_..."

Yuu tidak tahan, ingin tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan dimana seorang Tori cemburu berat dengan perilaku Chiaki yang menganak emaskannya. Persetan dengan tatapan sengit Hatori Yoshiyuki yang terlihat sangar. Ia tidak takut dengan apapun selama Chiaki ada di pihaknya.

"Tidak. Aku minta _name_ yang lain."

"Sigh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"Hatori-_san_ memang keras kepala. Ck. Apa boleh buat."

"Kau sudah menggerutu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Chiaki."

"Maaf."

Wajah itu menunduk.

Setengah jam setelah para pekerja pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum pulang langsung ke rumah. Hampir semua percakapan Chiaki mengarah pada Tori dan menggerutu tentang betapa _bossy_-nya editor yang satu itu. Yuu mau tidak mau tersenyum refleks, menanggapinya.

Karena itu artinya, seorang Hatori resmi di benci Chiaki.

Ah, Yuu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh pucuk kepala yang terlihat lembut itu. Persetan dengan mana yang benar. selama perasaannya bersambut, Yuu akan menggunakan waktunya semaksimal mungkin untuk menyentuh Chiaki lebih dari sekedar tempelan antar kulit di bibir.

Malam ini para asisten dan pengganggu yang lainnya telah musnah. Dan Yuu melihat peluang besar. Tanpa tendeng alih ia melumat bibir manis Chiaki di tengah ruang kerja yang sengaja di temaramkan.

"Y—Yuu?"

Chiaki yang kaget, menghindar dan kemudian berpaling dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah kemerahannya. Yuu semakin gencar menghimpit Chiaki. Menariknya sebelum akhirnya ia menyantap Chiaki seperti ular yang menelan mangsa.

Ah, memikirkannya saja Yuu sudah tidak sabar.

"Chiaki, apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"K-Kenapa kau—tiba-tiba?"

Jemari lentik Yuu menelusup ke belakang punggung Chiaki dan bergerak naik mengusap hingga pakaian Chiaki terangkat oleh tangan nakalnya. Chiaki menggeliat, geli. Matanya terpejam begitu erat.

"N-Nanti ada yang lihat—Yuu!"

"Semua orang sudah pulang Chiaki,"

Yuu menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Chiaki dan menggigitnya. Chiaki meraung, penuh nikmat.

"Y-Yuu—"

"Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memanggil namaku selama kita melakukan ini."

"K-kh, Yuu—"

Sekarang Yuu memeluk erat tubuh Chiaki, mengecup tengkuk putih itu dan kemudian menjilat telinga Chiaki yang bergidik.

"Apa kau siap?"

"N-Ngh... "

"_Itadakimasu_—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

"TELAAAAATTT!"

Yuu terjungkal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terutama terjungkal karena sebuah lengkingan khas yang menariknya kembali dari dunia nyata. Pagi hari yang hangat, dimana silaunya mentari memancar dari balik teralis rumah. Yuu mengerjap saat tahu-tahu Chiaki telah berlari mondar-mandir mengumpulkan peralatan kerjanya.

Entah kenapa Yuu merasa _deja vu_.

Tapi kali ini, ada hal besar yang membedakannya.

Chiaki tidak mondar-mandir sendirian. Di ruang makan, ada sesosok pria tegap dengan pakaian lengkap beserta jas dan dasi yang terikat rapi pada kerahnya, sibuk mengatur piring-piring di atas meja. Yuu bisa menangkap bahwa pria itu sedang membuat sarapan yang sepertinya hanya ditujukan untuk Chiaki dan dirinya saja.

Yuu tidak terhitung. Dalam kasus ini.

"Ah, pagi—Hatori-_san_."

Lirikan datar seperti biasanya. Yuu amat sangat tidak suka tatapan mata itu. Mata yang merebut segala hal yang disukainya,

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat angkat pantatmu dan kerja sana."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan karena Chiaki menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau menginap di rumahnya. Lain kali aku tidak akan segan memukulmu, bahkan meski kau masih berada di dalam mimpi sekalipun."

"Cih."

Yuu menunduk di tempat. Menggerutu dengan tangan terkepal.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yuu harus tertampar keras dengan kenyataan pahit. Bahwa yang tadi ia rasakan hanyalah sebongkah mimpi semu yang amat manis.

Seperti racun, di dalam sebotol madu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

**Owari**

**A/N** : Oeh... ngebut bener. Yasudahlah. Sebenernya gue ga rela juga sih ngetik fic ini dengan ending yang-yang-yaah... kasihan bangetlah Yuu-nya padahal dia udah cukup terbully di anime. Well, apa boleh buat karena tiba-tiba aja lebih ngeflow ngetik kayak gini.

Yah, gue emang sebenernya lebih dukung YuuChiaki daripada ToriChiaki. Karena Yuu terlalu tampan buat patah hati /apabanget.

Maaf Yuu! Lain kali aku bakal bikin fanfic yang isinya lemonan kamu sama Chiaki dan hepi ending! /ditendang


End file.
